How we became Addams
by marine.ct
Summary: This is a look into how Morticia and Gomez met and challenges they faced before coming together. I'm combining information from the movies and TV shows while adding my own twist. M for possible future situations because ... Addams. There will be a warning before each M chapter. Enjoy the Story. update: i noticed it published really weird, fixed now.
1. Chapter 1

Gomez buttoned the jacket of his three piece suit. He straightened up and fixed the half mask to his face. The Halloween masquerade ball should elicit great joy from him. It was one of his favorite events of the year. But his future looked bleak and not in a fun, death kind of way.

An arranged marriage.

He tried to picture this Ophelia, standing next to him, married to him. His Castillian blood hated it. He wanted a woman that would ignite his passion, make his blood boil and set his heart aflame.

Yes, he had met several over the years but none that could keep the passion alive. But would he recognize her? The woman that is supposed to be his future. The more important question, was she the one that could both calm and inspire him.

…unlikely.

The party was in full swing. Anonymity was the key, the magic of the night. A sea of masks spread before him as he descended the grand staircase. The rules of the party were simple, only in private and if all consented were the masks allowed to be removed. The masks were breathtaking. Some gorgeous, some ghastly, some both.

Gomez adjusted his wolf mask, he noticed a swan mask covered in flowers, bright flowers. The swan wore a white cocktail dress to her knees with white, opened toed stilettos.

He frowned, "I hope that's not her."

The white swan moved from the punch bowl and disappeared in the crowd. He reached the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks . He sipped it and scanned the dance floor. Cousin Itt was on the floor in a majestic lion mask. Itt has always been a ladies man and he was busy entertaining several ladies with his moves. Gomez chuckled to himself. Itt was loved by the ladies even more than Gomez himself.

Gomez sipped again as he continued to survey the dance floor. He paused. There, across the room. A dark goddess. An ebony raven mask adorned her face. Her hair was pinned to to the side in an elegant bun with loose locks caressing her cheeks. Her dress, black and long, reached the floor and rested at her feet. The white swan from before gave the raven a glass and vanished again. Gomez couldn't take his eyes off her. Her lips were ruby, her eyes were filled with a dangerous glow. Gomez downed his drink and crossed the room to meet this goddess. Good thing the whisky was Jack Daniels and not his regular Macallan. Downing that would've been sacrilege. But for her, he looked at the Raven.

"Worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Morticia sipped the punch. It was delicious. Being almost bullied into both the dress and coming here. She was slightly irate. Her sister was intent on finding her betrothed tonight.

"As if." She snorted. Was she going to go to every man and ask,"Are you an Addams?"

Morticia's own betrothed was here. And he too was an Addams but she was not so eager to meet her future. She had plans. She only just received her diploma in hexes and wanted to study more.

Well, if she was forced to be here, she was going to enjoying herself. The punch went down smoothly, it had an almond smell indicating cyanide but the taste was masked by the fruitiness.

"Sad," she thought, "an extra bite of cyanide would be welcome." Morticia scanned the room, she sister was flirting with a man in a vampire mask across the room. Morticia smiled to herself, she was a little grateful Ophelia pulled her from her books this evening. An anonymous night out might be exactly what she needed.

"Enjoying the punch?" Morticia was pulled from her own thoughts. A man in a wolf mask and a pin stripe suit smiled at her as he spoke.

"It's very good, but.."

"A little lacking in bite?" the man finished her sentence with a grin.

She smiled, "exactly."

"I guess they probably didn't want guests getting out of hand too early. Some misadventures are better after midnight." the man had a sly grin.

Morticia sipped her drink, " I couldn't agree more."

The live band strummed their instruments as the music changed. He held out his hand, "my lady, do you waltz?"

She tilted her head and smiled, taking his hand he guided her towards the dance floor. His touch was warm as he placed his hand on her shoulder blade. Morticia smiled he knew what he was doing most men put their hands on the hips but dancers know control is in the shoulders.

He waited three beats and started moving, gently leading her through the steps as the song continued. Morticia didn't care about the crowd forming as the couples continued the gracious waltz across the floor. she felt his warm hands on her, it was... different. Her body melted into his as they moved effortlessly.

_Shadows are fallin' all over town_

_Another night and these blues got me down_

_Oh, misery! I sure could use some company_

He lead her into a twirl, her black dress fanning out creating a pool of shadows on the floor. then with him behind her and his arms under hers, he lowered her to the floor. he picked her up and spun her round to face him dipping her backwards she leaned into his strong arms.

_Since you been gone I ain't been the same_

_I carry the weight like an old ball and chain_

_Guess it's all meant to be_

_For love to cause such misery_

Morticia felt light, he moved her easily through each step, one more complicated than the last. his mask barely moving , his clothes showing no sign of effort. He guided her to the floor and pulled her along it as the crowd cheered.

_Oh, misery! Oh, misery!_

_Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me_

_Seems it's my destiny_

_For love to cause me misery_

She could feel the heat radiating through his suit, his hands, his warm breath on her neck. His eyes were focused and a small smile played on his lips as his hands moved over her body as the dance continued.

_And, oh! I've been down this road before_

_With a passion that turned into pain_

_And each time I saw love walk out the door_

_I swore I'd never get caught again__._

His heat was strange to her, as she was usually cold to the touch, but this heat was pleasant, calming. His moves became a little more demanding, as if he couldn't bare to be further from her than needed, Morticia didn't want him very far either.

_But ain't it true? It takes what it takes_

_And sometime we get too smart to leave_

_One more heartache for me_

_Another night in misery_

More people were watching the dancers, Morticia moved side by side with him as the song continued.

" Ready to wow everyone?" he whispered in her ear.

"Let's." she replied in a voice more sultry than she liked.

He bent low with his arm around her waist and picked her up with ease and twirled them both. Morticia leaned back in his muscular arms with her arm and leg stretched out, one, two, three spins. The crowed cheered even louder. He lowered her gently, spun her once more and held her close as the song came to an end. Out of breath and the last dancers on the floor Morticia curtsied and the man bowed low as the crowed whistled in approval again.

A/N

This was my first dance scene ever.

What do you think was it too much?

I'll be honest I'm using this scene as a trial and error for something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomez led the lady from the dance floor as the music changed.

"Would you accompany me with a walk in the cemetery?" he asked her.

"That sounds lovely." she smiled at him. She hooked into the crook of his arm.

She was magnificent, the dancing had loosened a few pieces of hair that fell into her face. He really wanted to twirl the loose strand between his fingers. But he held back. There's definitely something to be said about his self-control right now. Dad would be proud.

They walked through the large doors, a cold breeze hit him as they stepped outside. He felt her shiver, "cold?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, "No, just delighted. I've always been colder than others."

He put a hand over hers, "I think you feel wonderful." He cleared his throat feeling a little embarrassed, "So what brings you to this party tonight?"

She opened her mouth to answer then tilted her head. Finally she answered. "Family ties, I guess."

Gomez chuckled, "Well, the Addams clan is a large one. And then there are plus ones and maybe a few plus twos at the party."

They walked along the cobble stone path that has been over grown with weeds and shrubs. Various plants lined either side of the pathway. Fox glove, oleander, poet's narcissus and a few thorny ones. Gomez couldn't name them all even if he wanted to. His attention was focused on the woman next to him. The moonlight accented her features, the few he could make out from under the mask. Sharp cheek bones, a perfect nose, gorgeous full lips. Gomez wondered what she would taste like. She looked delicate but during the dance, he felt it. Her strength, her power.

"What about you, sir, what brings you here?" She asked him in a light tone.

Gomez grinned, "Family ties." he said giving her words back to her.

She smiled at his response, Gomez nearly stumbled. He wanted to see that smile again.

"The Halloween party is the best event of the year, always worth attending."

"Well, this walk is worth the attendance so far. The deadly plants, the path choked with vines and weeds. And that moon." She stepped out of his hold and looked up sighing in delight, "Glorious."

"Siate fermi, my beating heart." Gomez said as he watched her basking in the moonlight.

She looked at him and smiled, "My, my. A man of many talents, dancing and Italian." She licked her lips, "Délicieux."

"Cara mia." Gomez exhaled slowly. This was very bad. He knew it but he couldn't stop himself.

He took her hand and placed feather kisses on her palm. "My lady, you are exquisite." He turn her hand over and frowned, "What's this?"

A/n

There's something to be said for the writers here who update weekly or even bi-weekly. Respect.

COVID-19 is making things challenging here in China. So everyone take care of yourselves.


End file.
